


The Mystery of You

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite has a crush, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories from a list of prompts, all centered around the ship Shaka x Aphrodite. Tags and warnings will be updated according to the chapter.Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, that will also be updated accordingly.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list of prompts, all prompts will have a small summary of the story and which chapter is which.

  1. “That’s starting to get annoying”
  2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
  3. “You can’t just sit there all day.”
  4. “I’m too sober for this.”
  5. “I’m not here to make friends.” **[Chapter 2:** Aphrodite invites Shaka to an outing in Rodorio. G, No warning apply **]**
  6. “I need a place to stay.”
  7. “Well, that’s tragic.”  **[Chapter 2:** Aphrodite invites Shaka to an outing in Rodorio. G, No warning apply **]**
  8. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
  9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
  10. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”
  11. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
  12. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  13. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”
  14. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”
  15. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
  16. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”
  17. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”
  18. “No. Regrets.”
  19. “How drunk was I?”
  20. “How is my wife more badass than me?”
  21. “I haven’t slept in ages.”
  22. “I locked the keys in the car.”
  23. “Take your medicine.”
  24. “They’re monsters.”
  25. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
  26. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”
  27. “The kids, they ambushed me.”
  28. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”
  29. “Stop being so cute.”
  30. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  31. “You need to see a doctor.”
  32. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”
  33. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  34. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”
  35. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”
  36. “This is girl talk, so leave.”
  37. “You’re a nerd.”
  38. “I’m late.”
  39. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”
  40. “I could punch you right now.”
  41. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  42. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”
  43. “Here, take my blanket.”
  44. “I don’t want you to stop.”
  45. “How could I ever forget about you?”
  46. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”
  47. “Run for it!”
  48. “We need to talk.”
  49. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”
  50. “I want a pet.”
  51. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
  52. “I’m not wearing a dress.”
  53. “I’m not wearing a tie.”
  54. “Quit beating me up!”
  55. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”
  56. “Hold still.”
  57. “Enough with the sass!”
  58. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
  59. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
  60. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”
  61. “Stay awake.”
  62. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”
  63. “You’re not interested, are you?”
  64. “Tell me you need me.”
  65. “I had a bad dream again.”
  66. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”
  67. “It wasn’t your fault.”
  68. “You love me as if I deserve you.”
  69. “This isn’t what it looks like.”
  70. “There’s only one bed.”
  71. “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”
  72. “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”
  73. “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”
  74. “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”
  75. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”
  76. “There’s so much blood.”
  77. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”
  78. “Is that a tattoo?”
  79. “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”
  80. “That is way too expensive.”
  81. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”
  82. “I was scared and I ran.”
  83. “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”
  84. “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.”
  85. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”
  86. “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”
  87. “Hold my hand until it’s over
  88. “Who do you think you are?”
  89. “I gave you everything.”
  90. “I’m a fool for not seeing this earlier.”
  91. “Don’t you dare pin this on me!”
  92. “I trusted you.”
  93. “I loved you.”
  94. “I’m not blind. I can see the way you look at them.”
  95. “Please, please, I’ll do anything just talk to me.”
  96. “I can’t stand the silence between us.”
  97. “Tell me what’s wrong.”
  98. “I never meant to hurt you.”
  99. “This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.”
  100. “Wait. i didn’t mean that. please, come back.”
  101. “How long has this been going on?”
  102. “I believed you!”
  103. “You lied to my face.”
  104. “I never loved you.”
  105. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”
  106. “Please Y/N. Tell me it’s not too late.”
  107. “I’m so sick of this!”
  108. “Why do you keep trying to save me!?”
  109. “Come back to me, Baby. Please.”
  110. “I’ll do anything, just leave Y/N alone…" -“Babe, don’t!”
  111. “Well maybe I don’t need a hero, ever thing of that?”
  112. “Chivalry’s dead, huh?”
  113. “You don’t love me?”
  114. “I don’t owe you anything.”
  115. “I owe you everything.”
  116. “I’ll wait until I’m a skeleton if that’s what it takes.”
  117. “You just proved you’d never hurt me. I’m the one you’re in love with. So what do I really have to worry about.”
  118. “Please don’t go.” -“Baby, I have to. Someone’s gotta save the world.”
  119. “You are my world to save.”
  120. “Will you marry me?”
  121. “There’s nothing for me here!” -“I’m still here!”
  122. “You deserve better than what we had.”
  123. “You won’t.”
  124. “Make me.”
  125. “Don’t you hurt a single hair on his/her/their head.”
  126. “Hands off!”
  127. “What do you think you’re doing to him/her/them?”
  128. “I’ll never let you go.” / “Don’t ever let me go.”
  129. “Don’t ever leave my sight again.”
  130. “I got your back.”
  131. “Where are you going? It’s not safe out there!”
  132. “Do you trust me?”
  133. “Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again.”
  134. “Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.”
  135. “I’d die for you.”
  136. “Get behind me NOW.”
  137. “Here, I have an extra weapon.”
  138. “Duck, you idiot!”
  139. “Go on without me.”
  140. “Well what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.”
  141. “Hey. Pal. I’ve got a gun/knife/fist/weapon and I’m not afraid to use it."
  142. “You can stop hugging me now.”
  143. “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”
  144. “Quit babying me! I can protect myself.”
  145. “I’ll always be there to save you.” / “I know you’ll always be there to save me.”
  146. “If you even THINK about touching him/her/them, I’ll kill you.”
  147. “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.”
  148. “Did you mean it when you said you missed me?”
  149. “There’s no way they can’t see how they look at each other.”
  150. "I found the candles, we’ll be alright."




	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite invites Shaka to an outing on Rodorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used: “I’m not here to make friends.” & “Well, that’s tragic.”

"I'm not here to make friends," Shaka said as he rejected Aphrodite's invitation to the town.

Aphrodite observed Shaka, he was so stubborn and kept for the most part, alone. Oh he knew that he had the confidence of the Pope, after all Saga wanted to keep the strongest of their order close to him.

But Shaka mostly isolated himself. He had his disciples and men who he taught, but friends? No. Much less any sort of romantic inclination. Which was a shame, Aphrodite thought. Shaka was an attractive man.

And if he didn't know that his advances would probably earn him complete disdain, he would make them.

He just stared at Shaka and said, "Well, that’s tragic. We were planning on having some fun, which is something you could benefit from."

Shaka frowned, "Your idea of fun and mine don't align Aphrodite."

Aphrodite shrugged his shoulders, even if Shaka couldn't see his movements. "I know, but you shouldn't close yourself too much. We're not the enemy, we're your closest allies. Remember that."

"I do know that," Shaka grumbled, annoyed. "I have no problem interacting with my fellow saints," Shaka rose his hand, stopping whatever argument that was coming. "Else I wouldn't be talking to you. But parties in the town? That's not for me."

"I'll give you that," Aphrodite conceded. "But don't be a stranger, at least come to the gathering we sometimes throw on our temples."

Shaka hesitated, "Maybe. You might have a point in that I need to befriend our fellow saints more. But I have never been one for parties."

"Fair. Then, how about this? Shura and Deathmask are coming over on Friday, my temple, I'm cooking. It's just the three of us, well four if you come. Which I hope you do."

Shaka hesitated again, Deathmask was someone he tried not associate with. The man was not someone of his liking. But Shura was a serious and devoted Saint, "I will, but I should warn you, I'm a vegetarian. If you feel that is too much, then it can be on another time."

Aphrodite sighed, "It shouldn't be a problem. Deathmask will complain, but I'm cooking, so he can deal with it. Then, I'll leave you be, I'm sure you have things to do, or want to return to meditation. Just come up on Friday after five. It'll just be us four."

In the end, Shaka nodded, "Thank you... and I'll see on Friday."

Aphrodite turned back towards his temple, a smile grazing his handsome features. While he knew that most of the saints considered him somewhat cold and arrogant, he found that he quite liked the Virgo saint. He was glad that at least his invitation had not been shot down, instead, he was quite pleased that Shaka had accepted. He wouldn't push for a relationship, even if he wanted one, he'd be content just being his friend.

* * *

 

In the Virgo Temple, Shaka wondered if accepting his invitation had been the right thing to do. But he shrugged his shoulders, trying to be friendly with his fellow saints couldn't hurt. And Aphrodite wasn't so bad. So, why not allow himself a small time with him and the other two? It couldn't be so bad. So he made the decision to take it one day at the time, he'll go to dinner with Aphrodite and the others, then decide what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to leave a comment or question.


End file.
